Death Did We Part
by Warriorsqueen
Summary: Two demigods are different from the rest-a vampire and werewolf. when they return to camp changed, how will they continue? How will thier past lives come to haunt them? how will the godly parents react?
1. prolouge

**sup everyone? well this is the prologue/preview/flashback thing of my new story death did we part. as you can obviously see, it's a Percy Jackson/twilight crossover. it'll be mostly PJO, and there may not be much seen of the Cullens at all, but this chapter features none other than....Bella! she's a vampire. oh and mystery girl and ze'evi are my oc's. I pick all OC names carefully, so i would look it up if you really want to know the meanings...unless I tell you. so now enough of my rants, on with the story! ;)**

* * *

"please! Just do it! I will be forever grateful. I do mean forever."  
"I can't! I'll hurt you and ruin it all! Or your plan won't work! Or something!"  
Ugh"Bella, you're acting like a human! Please do me this one favor! If you do it I'll be free of Ze'evi forever!"  
"yes but, it will be so much more you'll lose."  
"Bella, believe me when I say I already lost most of it anyway."  
"alright, I guess we'll do this."

~this is an oh so magic time lapse~

"BELLA!! WHY IS IT BURNING?" the girl screaming thrashed violently on the table she was strapped to, her black hair waving wildly around her face.  
"the venom does that. It burns your blood to evaporation." Bella said wincing at the pain her friend was going through.  
"I've felt worse." the girl seemed to whisper through her clenched teeth, attempting to calm her own pain.  
"How can you have felt worse than dying?" Bella asked incredulously.  
"look at my back. Look at the scars on my back."  
If Bella were still human, she would have rolled her eyes."not while you're strapped down."  
The girl gazed sadly out the window.  
"I'm sorry father. I'm sorry sister. I'm sorry Ze'evi and Nico." she whispered so low only Bella could hear, "I have failed you all. Especially Nico." Then she passed out.  
"is she unconscious?" Bella turned to the voice, a native American boy at about age 15.  
"yes Zev, and she somehow is being sped through the transformation." Bella replied sadly  
"it's her uncle. most likely her father asked for help." the boy mumbled to himself  
"but her father is dead and gone, Ze'evi. How could he help?" Bella snapped, confusion and sadness edging her voice.  
Ze'evi gave her a sad look then simply said "you just can't understand."

* * *

**I know you are all wondering alot of things:**

**why does this girl want to die?**

**who is she?**

**who is her dad and sister?**

**what does she have to do with Nico?**

**what the heck is her freaking name?**

**why do you have to do such a cliffie?**

**I'll answer the last one: because i can. and questions 3-5 will be answered next chapter.**

**read and review cuz reviews make the world go round! and I'll take any suggestions and name any and all reviewers.**


	2. Chapter 1

**welcome back! i'm soo glad to finally be done with this chapter! and I own nothing from this chapter except sophia, elyisia, and the first half of the prophecy. i own the second half too. **

* * *

Percy POV  
It was a normal day, or as normal as it got around here. Annabeth pouring over her laptop, Grover off with juniper, and I had swordfighting. I was walking over to the arena, when I saw Nico coming towards me from the big house. Coming from the big house is never a good sign. I walked over as he had a look of mixed emotion, nervousness being most dominant. That was strange in itself, being as Nico never seemed to show emotion.  
I walked over to him. "what happened? Why were you on the big house?"  
"I got a quest." he said, almost in a whisper. "to go find Elysia. She's 'missing' according to the prophecy."  
"well, who's coming with you?" I asked, almost sad that Nico had to lead a quest to go find what may have been his best friend.  
"well you, annabeth, and Grover. The prophecy says 'four will travel,' and you guys are the only ones who'll willingly travel with me."  
"you don't have to tell me but what's the prophecy?"  
Nico took a deep breath."I'll tell you what I can.  
'four will travel  
To meet a missing friend  
They will venture to the land of rain  
To find they who cheated the end'  
Then some other stuff that isn't important untill we get back alive."  
"'cheated the end.' that's basicly cheated death."  
"no duh seaweed brain." I turned to see Annabeth approaching, humor twinkling in her gray eyes.  
"we'll have to leave flight leaves at seven thirty."  
"wait flight? Like in an airplane?" I fretted. Son of posideon on airplane? Really bad.  
"yes and you are coming. I iris messaged Thalia and she's going to basicly ask her dad not to zap us out of the sky. Because it is her sister is the one we're looking for." Annabeth explained.  
Like that'll make me feel any better. Nico looked just as grim.

* * *

SophiaPOV

"one more thing class" we all groaned. School had lasted long enough. Couldn't we just go home?  
"on Monday, we are getting four exchange students from new York." I froze. New York. They couldn't be demigods, could they? Would they? Would they try and hunt me? I mentaly calmed myself. No need to get worked up. I still had my spear, sword, and sheild if need be.  
"the Cullen family will be taking care of them, and will pick them up at the airport. They will be here for one month."  
One month. I wrote a note to Nessie:  
WTF? 4 humans in the house 4 a MONTH? I was just changed! Jasper still has control issues! Y are we taking care of them?  
I watched carefully then tossed it over my shoulder, too fast for anyone to see. Nessie read it, then put a hand on my shoulder.  
Carlisle thinks it'll be a nice experience for us to regain a "sense of society."Esme really wants to cook. Mom and dad don't know, or at least they don't say anything. And emmet is happy because three of the four are boys.  
She took her hand off my shoulder and got up to leave. We both went our lockers. I sighed as I opened my locker, looking at the pictures hanging on the metal door. A picture of me and Nessie, one of me and all of the cullens, and an old one of me and ze'evi. Ze'evi still doesn't fully trust me. I grabbed all my books for the weekend and stuffed them in my bag, just as Nessie was slipping on her gloves. She had taken to wearing leather gloves, so she wouldn't mind-project accedentally. Together we walked into the parking lot and kept walking and chatting until we were in the middle of a forest that grew near school. Then we ran.

^,...,^vampire time lapse^,...,^

When we arrived at home, Alice was complaining about how she couldn't see part of a vision. "I just keep seeing part of a vision were this kid is pointing a sword at someone's neck. But I can never see who."  
I asked her what the sword looked like. She pause for a moment. "it was black, about three feet long. Like really dark black steel." I, for the second time today, froze. That was nico's sword. Couldn't the fates ever leave me alone? I mean, I've gone through all this stuff, now what? The fates were very cruel to me.

* * *

AnnabethPOV

We were on the plane and heading down. Grover was chewing on a bag of doritos, while Percy and Nico were gripping their seats like the plane was about to go down any minute. Then again, it might. And me, I was looking through a skymall looking at pointless things that didn't work.  
When we landed, Percy and Nico looked like they wanted to just dash off the plane and slash at anyone who got in their way.  
So when we got off the plane and got our luggage, we started looking for the Cullens, who we were supposed to be staying with. Chiron told us "look for their eyes. You'll know them when you see them." I reminiced as Grover stopped right in front of me.  
"grover, what the heck? Keep moving!" then I realized his wide eyes. I could tell he smelled a monster. "keep going. Maybe we'll be in luck and their not after us. Just come on." I whispered in his ear and kept moving. Then I saw where all the people waiting were, like with your name on a paper and stuff. Then I saw a family waiting. There were two parents, two teenagers about 17ish and two 13 year old girls. And I knew they were the Cullens. Why? Their eyes were golden.  
I noticed Percy and Nico had seen them too, so we started heading that way. They were all perfectly model thin, perfect beauty, and all but the two youngest had glowing golden eyes. The girl with brown hair had brown eyes, and the one that had blonde hair had deep red eyes. I could tell the boys thought she was an empousa, and I could tell she wasn't. As we approached I heard Percy, who was already next to them,"are you guys the Cullens?" the oldest woman nodded, "yes, I am Esme Cullen, this is my husband Carlisle and my children Bella,Emmet, Reneesme or Nessie for short, and Sophia." esme jestured at each one as they were named. "and I have four more children at home Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper." looking at our confused faces Sophia added "we're all adopted." i wasn't an oracle, but I knew there was going to be alot of surprises in store for all of us here. And there was something funky about that girl Sophia. Like I knew her in a past life or something. And she was looking like she feared us, knew how fierce we really are. And maybe she did. We might never know.

* * *

SophiaPOV

As the four approached, my eyes slipped from golden to red. Sometimes my emotions control my powers, not me. I watched as Nico gazed into my eyes, anger filling his glare. Then I realized. They thought I was an empousa! I gripped my silver bracelet, ready with my shield. If they attacked me, I was ready. If all else failed, I had Emmett and the rest to back me up.  
As I watched them, I could feel their suspicion burning at my cold skin. I felt a strong urge to just attack them, but Bella had tensed by my side, ready to hold me back. "Are you guys the Cullens?" Percy asked. Ah, good ol' Percy. I've oddly missed him. "yes, I am Esme Cullen, this is my husband Carlisle and my children Bella,Emmet, Reneeesme or Nessie for short, and Sophia." esme jestured each of us "and I have four more children at home Alice, Rosalie, Edward, and Jasper." all four of them looked confused. Why are they confused? They come from a bigger family than this. "we're all adopted." I added to help the confusion at least a little. Not really working. I looked over them all, and saw the hidden fury in nico's eyes. If he wanted to, he could kill us all. For the first time sence I was changed, I was slightly scared.  
"So let's go!" ah Emmett, always the oblivious one. He grabbed Percy and annabeth's bags, and Bella grabbed Grover and Nico's. We went into the parking lot and split everyone into two cars- carlisle, esme, nessie, percy, and Grover in one car and emmet, Bella, Nico, annabeth, and me. Yay for awkward car rides.


	3. Chapter 2

**sooo sorry for the long wait. i'm currently on vacation, and i'm posting this on my grandma's computer. and sorry about the short annabeth pov, I couldn't think of anything past there to write.**

**I don't own anything except Sophia and Elysia.  
**

* * *

SophiaPOV  
As soon as we pulled up the driveway and car doors opened, I dashed into the forest. The blood-it was too much! It took all the control I had not to jump him right there. I knew it when I saw him, he was my singer. Di immortales! I sound like a love-struck puppy! Uhg!  
When I stopped running, I realized I was in the middle of the forest surrounded by trees. I screamed and punched a tree, rocking the ground. A dryaid walked out of her tree, "you probably shouldn't do that. Earthquakes are a sea god thing. Percy might mistake that for his dad." I sighed. Ivy here was the only friend I could talk to about both of my worlds.  
"I know, but I'm so frustrated. I find some people from my other life, one of them is my singer, and I need to keep my secret. Uhg!" I ranted, punching the tree again. The ground rumbled again, partly from me, partly from an annoyed god. I groaned. "alright! I get it!" I yelled at the sky,"I'll stop!" I frustratedly stomped my foot, sparks shooting from my neon orange converse. Ivy giggled and gestured to my hair. Sometimes when I access my lightning powers, my hair goes static. And nowadays with my new ability, I get a huge Afro. I sighed. And ran at human speed back too the house, annoyance still bubbling in me.  
As I entered the house, I saw emmett talking with Grover a little too enthusiastically about video games. I mentally laughed. Edward glanced over at.  
"χα χα! δεν μπορείτε να με καταλάβει!" **(ha ha! you can't understand me!)** I giggled in my mind. Ah the joys of being fluent in Greek. And Edward not. I ran at human speed up to my room. And I stopped dead (no pun intended) in my tracks. Not only was there a BED with PINK covers, but there was TWO of them, with Annabeth sitting on one. I groaned, "γιατί η Αλίκη με τυραννάς? ροζ είναι η πιο σκληρή από όλα τα χρώματα!" ** (why does Alice torture me? pink is the most cruel of all the colors!)**  
Annabeth burst out laughing. That's when I remembered Annabeth spoke Greek. Oh shit. Knowing Eddie-boy, he would ask her for lessons. My thoughts would never be private again. Downstairs I could hear Edward laughing harder than I ever had. That's when everything went dark and I collapsed.  
When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my room. I was in the attic of the big house. Rachel Dare and Nico were sitting opposite each other on expensive looking lounge chairs. Nico was asking, "Where is Elysia? I miss her." That's when Rachel went into a seizure she shook back and forth until her eyes glowed a violently bright green. Then as she spoke there appeared a glowing illusion of, well, me in a dark blue sparkling toga. My blonde hair was shining like it was made of the sun. And my eyes were a glowing off-white.  
Rachel's eyes stared at me, and her mouth opened, but my voice came out:  
_"Four will travel_  
_ To meet a missing friend_  
_ They will venture to the land of rain_  
_ To find they who cheated the end_  
_ Six will return_  
_ A traitor amidst_  
_ About to be destroyed_  
_ One saved with a kiss"_  
And everything faded away again.  


* * *

  
AnnabethPOV  
I was typing on my Daedalus laptop, trying to figure out what the Cullen were, and why Sophia had run from Nico. I was searching for a monster that was pale, extremely fast, had extreme hearing, and golden or red eyes. So far I had nothing useful. Empousa had come up and then... Nothing.  
That's when Sophia walked in. Her hair was poofed up like she was just struck by lightning. She took one look at her bed, and whispered,"γιατί η Αλίκη με τυραννάς? ροζ είναι η πιο σκληρή από όλα τα χρώματα!" and I collapsed laughing. She looked at me with an unspoken 'oh shit' in her eyes. I stopped laughing.  
Sophia started swaying on the spot, her eyes glazed over. Suddenly she simply fell to the ground. Instantly, Carlisle and Edward appeared in the doorway. Edward picked her up and laid her on the bed. Carlisle looked over her, and glanced at Edward, who just shook his head. Maybe they could just leave her be. She'll wake up eventually. That's when I noticed the tattoo on the inside of her wrist.  
Hmm. I searched through Daedalus's files. Then I found it. Tattoo on the wrist is a sign of the blessing of Aphrodite. Gives the ability to shape their appearance, except the tattoo appeared on all their forms. the picture on the tattoo was their godly parent But why would she need to hide her true appearance? And from whom? Which god had a black cloud as their symbol? Questions questions.


End file.
